take her
by RfRtRiLy
Summary: travis cheated on lily, will ray dumphis girlfriend for lily, or just stay normal friends, read and find out


**A/n its my rily fic, this is a few weeks after there will be no encore. (If you haven't seen that episode, its best you don't read) r&r**

**Disclaimer: if I owned RFR, Travis wouldn't like Bridget he'd like Lily, and d'you see that? Uh, no. Proof I don't own RFR.**

"Hey" Lily said cheerfully, walking up to her boyfriend and kissing his lips.

"Uh, hi lil" he replied.

"What's wrong, trav?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing" Travis replied.

**Lily's point of view**

Strange, he doesn't seem happy when I say hi, and doesn't kiss me back. I AM his girlfriend, right? I thought. Maybe some things wrong with his family life, or he has detention.

**Travis' point of view**

Uh oh, what if Lily finds out???? I'll be dead meat if she does. Especially because I cheated for her ex best friend that's a girl…

"Bye" she said leaving

**Lily's point of view**

Strange, he didn't even say bye to me. Some things SERIOUSLY wrong with him. I walked to social studies. I sat in my usual seat I looked beside me and realized Audrey and Jordyn weren't there. "Strange" I whispered.

"Ms. Randall, what's so strange bout the way the aboriginals lived?" Ms Mitchell asked me.

"Uh…" I started. She just kept looking at me for a full answer. "The way, the resident schools wouldn't let them speak their language "I quickly said.

"Ms Randall, in French, are you allowed to speak your language?" she asked. Jordyn walked into the class, without Audrey. 50 minutes later, the bell FINALLY went off." class dismissed" Ms Mitchell said.

"Jordyn, do you know where Audrey is?" I asked.

"Uh, I think with Travis" Jordyn retorted. I gave her a confused look. "I meant…her boyfriend, her and Travis broke up a while back, got to go," she quickly said, leaving.

**My point of view**

"Love you, honey" Travis said leaving the sapphire eyed girl behind.

"Bye" se said. Lily walked up tot Travis when he went to his locker.

"Hey" Lily said cheerfully.

"Hi" Travis replied.

"Hi????????? That's all I get?" **(A/n she usually wouldn't be like that, but it's just the way I decided to do this)**

"Sorry, hey" Travis replied.

"That's good" Lily replied, kissing him. He just stood there, ignoring her kiss. The end of school bell rang. "Wanna walk to you-know-where, together?" Lily asked quietly.

"Uh… tell the guys I cant make it, Buddha holiday" Travis made up. It wasn't really a Buddha holiday, but he had a date with another girl.

"Hey pretty lady" Ray said walking to Lily.

"Hi" Lily replied sadly.

"What's wrong? Travis break up with you?" Ray asked.

"No, we're still together" Lily replied sympathetically.

"Well, wanna walk to the station together, as friends?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Uh, I don't think ill go today, and neither will Travis" Lily replied.

"Why? You two having a date, or something else… in a bed, ya know?" Ray asked. Lily punched his arm.

"I'm not doing 'that' until I'm older, anyways, I don't think Travis is even allowed" Lily replied. "It's a Buddhist holiday apparently," Lily said.

"Well, bye" Ray said. Lily just waved. She decided to go home, only until 4:30,since at that time her older sister; Simone and her step mom would be coming home. She went over to Mickey's and saw Travis with a girl she couldn't see very well, but she could see it was a girl.

The next day at school, Lily saw Travis and walked up to him. "Hey" Lily greeted Travis.

"Hey, what'd you do last night?" he asked.

"Uh, I listened to music, listened to part of RFR, not all and went to Mickey's" Lily replied.

**Travis' POV**

Uh oh, she went to Mickey's I was there with Audrey; I hope she didn't see me.

"Trav, who were you at Mickey's with, I saw you" Lily asked me.

Shoot, she saw me. "I wasn't at Mickey's, what're you talking about? It was a Buddha holiday, I was at home with my family" I made up.

"Well I saw you at Mickey's" Lily implied.

"Audrey" I accidentally blurted out.

"Audrey? Audrey Qinlan? Your ex?" Lily asked me.

"Not my ex" I replied accidentally.

"What???????????????? I'm going out with a guy, who has more than one girlfriend," Lily said.

"Sorry" I tried.

"Sorrys not good enough, we're through" Lily said, leaving.

**Lily's POV**

I can't believe Travis was cheating on me. I walked to my locker and slid to the ground, my back right against the cold metal. "Hey pretty lady" Ray said walking towards me.

"Hey" I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked sliding down beside me.

"Travis cheated on me" I replied.

"For who?" Ray asked.

"Audrey" I replied.

"Sorry lil" Ray said, hugging me.

**A/n was it any good? There will be other people in this story (each chapter will be more about other people) R&R**


End file.
